


Blossom on Ice

by MessyShipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Dancing, Ice Skating AU, Partnership, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyShipper/pseuds/MessyShipper
Summary: Their hands are always intertwined, it's their job as ice dancers after all.They exist as a team to reach one goal : winning the gold medal at the OlympicsTo reach that goal they'll have to face many hardships along the way without letting personal feelings get in the way.. right?Sasuke and Sakura from the beginning of their team to their training to achieve their dream.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 14





	Blossom on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this AU means a lot to me cause it's loosely inspired from Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir who are two ice dancers that I admire so much, I'm really passionate about the unique mark they left on the ice dancing world.
> 
> I wanted to explore how Sakura and Sasuke's bond would translate in a competitive sport such as Ice dancing that requires such teamwork and trust.
> 
> I , myself have never done Ice dancing and I am no expert, sorry if there are any inconsistencies I researched everything I could so it could be as accurate as possible.

_He’ll become the genius of their generation._

At least that’s what everyone has to say about 19 years old Sasuke Uchiha.

After all, as the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha how could he not, Itachi had won the Olympics at the tender age of 20 in single skating. Nobody could match his speed and dexterity, he flied across the ice, earning him the nickname of « The Crow » because of his unusual long ebony hair always held away from his face in a ponytail.

Fugaku Uchiha had similar expectations for his second son, but early on in his training it became obvious that jumping was not Sasuke’s strong suit. However, he was fast, precise and more graceful than any kid his age.

His first trainer Iruka Umino suggested that he should be paired up with a girl and enter the ice dancing category.

To say that finding a partner for Sasuke had been hard would be an understatement, let’s say he wasn’t the friendliest kid in the ice rink, that title belonged to the energetic Naruto Uzumaki the only kid who could rival Sasuke in terms of speed.

It took many months of trial and error, including girls crying at Sasuke’s unwillingness to cooperate or his insensitive comments about their technique before they paired him off with Sakura Haruno.

Sakura was nothing special in terms of technique, she was average at best, she tended to skate flat and she lacked precision and speed on her turns but if there was one thing she excelled at, it was emotion.

Sakura was passionate about ice dancing and you could feel it in every one of her movements no matter how imperfect they were.

When you thought about it that way their duo made the most sense, he was all about technique and precision while she exuded passion and emotion, they complemented each other well, yet, when Iruka proposed to pair them off nobody approved of it.

_Who in their right mind would pair off 9 years old prodigy Sasuke Uchiha with average Sakura Haruno and hope for a winning team?_


End file.
